bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Koji Koda
|family= |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. |quirk apprehension = 11th |debut= Chapter 5 |image gallery = Yes|birthplace = Iwate Prefecture}} is a student at U.A. training to become a Pro Hero. He is also a mutant-shape hero. Appearance Kouji is a tall boy with a big muscular toned body, his head has the form of a rock shape with evenly-shaped block-like hair, as the top of his head is pointy while his chin is a dark peach color with a pentagonal shape. Personality Kouji is a very shy and quiet person, as such he rarely talks at all and prefers to using sign language to communicate with his classmates. Kouji has a big phobia of insects as the mere sight of them would make him scream in fear. However, Kouji is willing to put aside his fear of insects if it means helping his comrades who are trying their hardest. According to Fumikage, he 'keeps mum', meaning he is very good at keeping secrets. Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Kouji is teleported by Kurogiri along with Fumikage to the Downpour Storm Zone. After the Villain Alliance is defeated, Kouji is seen with his class.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21, Page 7 Sports Festival Arc Kouji places 20th in the Obstacle Race, allowing him to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Game. He then teams up with Tooru, Kyouka, and Rikidou. Kouji fails to advance to the tournament event due to his team being unable to accumulate enough points to advance. Kouji along with his class watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 Field Training Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Kouji is in class. During the Hero Informatics period where the class has to decide on potential Hero names, Kouji writes down and shows his Hero name: .Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Kouji is given a list of 40 work places in order to choose a work place that he wants to train at. On the day of the work place training, Kouji is at the train station with his class so that he can travel to the work place of his choice by train.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 End of Term Test Arc Kouji is paired with Kyouka and they must face Present Mic in their exercise test. Kouji, Kyouka and Present Mic arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In the city, Present Mic explains the 30 minute test; Kyouka and Kouji must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. The test begins.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Present Mic uses his loud voice to keep Kyouka and Kouji off guard. Annoyed by Present Mic's loud voice, Kyouka tells Kouji to command the nearby animals to attack, but Kouji is unable to due to Present Mic's voice making the animals wild and as a result, any command he gave would be useless. Kyouka and Kouji manage to get a little closer to the escape gate, but Kyouka notes that Present Mic will be at the escape gate and that no matter what option of victory they choose, a standoff is inevitable. Present Mic uses his loud voice again; Kyouka notes that they cannot get any closer as long as Present Mic is using his Quirk. Kyouka sees an ant and comes up with an idea; she asks Kouji if he can control bugs, but his terrified reaction indicates that he doesn't like bugs. Present Mic uses his loud voice once again; Kyouka tries to counteract with her Earphone Jacks' but the sound of her heartbeat doesn't do anything against Present Mic. Present Mic continues using his loud voice against Kyouka and Kouji who are unable to handle it. Out of options, Kyouka asks Kouji if he can control insects to which he approves. Kyouka uses her Earphone Jacks to break a rock, which reveals dozens of insects, much to Kouji's terror. Kyouka tells Kouji that she understands his phobia but using the insects to attack Present Mic is the only plan she can think of because their opponent is too strong. Kyouka encourages Kouji to follow through with her plan. After seeing Kyouka's bleeding ears, Kouji is ashamed that he is running away from this fight and realizes that he can only continue being at U.A. by overcoming his fear. Kouji musters up the courage and commands the insects to attack Present Mic. At the escape gate, Present Mic sees that time is nearly up. Suddenly, dozens of insects crawl on Present Mic, who realizes that the insects traveled to him by moving underground; a place where sound is ineffective. Present Mic is paralyzed by fear, allowing Kouji to run through the escape gate while carrying an injured Kyouka with him; thus, they pass the practical test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 66 Back in class at U.A., Kouji learns that he passed the written test and will go with his classmates to the forest lodge which is a boot camp. Kouji along with his class go to Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 School Trip Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Shouta informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A’s bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B isn’t at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional Hero Team, The Pussycats. The black haired female explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who don’t arrive there by 12:30 pm won’t be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixiebob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Kouji tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shouto, Tenya and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 After Izuku, Tenya, Shouto and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. However, the journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around about 8 hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Pixiebob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall to have dinner. After finishing eating dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Shouta greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 Quirk and Abilities : Kouji's Quirk gives him the ability to command and control animals. Whatever command he gives, the animal will carry it out. His ability to command and control animals extends to insects as well. However, he is unable to control the animals or insects if they cannot hear his command. Also, he is unable to control inanimate animals. Battles Trivia * Kouji is student no.9 in Class 1-A. * He ranked 11th during Aizawa's ability test. * His name contains the kanji for , , , and . * He likes nature.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Volume 5 Omake * He is from the Tohoku region of Japan. * Kohei likes his design. * Kouji ranked 11th in Class 1-A's Grades.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Quotes *(To himself) "That's right. I got into U.A., my dream school... At U.A., it's always about moving forward! That's what we tell ourselves... Plus Ultra!!"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 66, Page 17 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A